


why are you helping me?

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: Guess this is the end for Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	why are you helping me?

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I had one more wip from my au account I have yet to post so here it is.
> 
> Warning: It's a little dark. Just a few mentions and hints of violence.
> 
> Unbetaed. Enjoy!

His nose is broken, lips bleeding. Body's too sore that he cannot even bring himself to stand up. He looks down and sees patches of blue and purple hues on his arms. With the amount of pain he feels on his torso and lower limbs, he's sure they're pretty bruised as well. He can't believe he's been used by his so-called friends and left him to rot in the hands of a gang who not only beat him up but also robbed him. Not a single penny is left.

He sighs as he ruffles his hair roughly in frustration.

_ Fuck _ , he curses mentally. 

A pile of nasty garbage isn't the deathbed he wished for. But then again, he's financially handicapped to even imagine having a decent coffin and funeral. Maybe he's meant to rot here along with the dead rats.

This may not be the deathbed he wanted but perhaps  _ this _ is what he deserves.

"Dying on a dark, nasty alley is a disgusting way to die." A voice echoes causing Kyungsoo to jump, muttering a string of curses.

That is when he looks up and finds a silhouette of a tall man. He walks up to where there's light and Kyungsoo figures he's not just a man in uniform, but the same officer who's been on their tails for days.

_ Just great _ . He's probably not dying tonight but he's definitely gonna rot behind bars.

Death suddenly sounds like a beautiful idea.

Giving up, Kyungsoo puts out his both hands, giving the policeman all the liberty to cuff him up. But he only looks at Kyungsoo.

"What are you waiting for? Fucking handcuff me now. Bring me to jail. I don't fucking care anymore."

The policeman only chuckles as he lightly tugs on Kyungsoo's hands, slowly helping him up. Kyungsoo does so but not without wincing in pain.

"Can you walk?" the man in uniform asks.

"I can try."

"Okay. I'll need you to walk to that bench and sit. Wait for me. I'll get some tissue and spare clothes."

Kyungsoo doesn't reply. But he wonders what the man is planning to do. Nonetheless, he walks, limping, towards the bench and sits. In a while, the policeman comes back with a paper bag.

In it is a pack of wet tissues, a roll of dry tissues, and a spare hoodie that looks too big for Kyungsoo. The policeman takes out a few wet wipes and gives them to Kyungsoo. He only stares at him in confusion.

"You use tissues to clean."

Kyungsoo scoffs and rolls his eyes, "I know how to use it."

He hears the man chuckle and Kyungsoo is mesmerized. It sounds deep and sexy.

He starts wiping his face while the police wipes his arms. They are surrounded in silence for a few moments until they finished cleaning Kyungsoo off the dirt.

The man takes the oversized hoodie out and hands it to Kyungsoo, "Here. Change into this."

He mutters a low thank you and takes off his dirty shirt. The stranger turns his head away and even though with poor lighting, Kyungsoo can see the policeman's cheeks flushing a pretty shade of pink. He finds it cute.

"You can look now," Kyungsoo teases.

The policeman does turn around, his nameplate shining as the light hits it. That's when Kyungsoo reads the name.

**Park Chanyeol**

He puts his hands out again. "Now that I'm clean, you can handcuff me now, Officer Park."

"Do you want to be jailed that bad?" Chanyeol raises his eyebrow challengingly.

"No, but isn't that what you're here for?"

"I'm not here to catch you."

That surprises Kyungsoo. "You're not?"

"Why would I?"

"Why won't you?" he retaliates. "You've been chasing us around."

"Well, I've been chasing  _ your friends  _ around."

"Huh?"

"Your friends are wanted for several crimes they've done. I figured you had no idea what they've been doing when I found them leaving the abandoned building without you tonight."

Kyungsoo sighs. He's been stupid, hanging out with the wrong people. But it's no news for him. He's been stupid his whole life.

Just then, Chanyeol stands up. He looks up at him.

"Come on up." Chanyeol offers his hands. "Let's clean and treat those wounds."

But instead of accepting his hand, Kyungsoo only frowns. "Why are you helping me?"

The policeman only smiles, his head tilts slightly to the right. Kyungsoo finds the sight really adorable.

"Isn't that what a policeman should do?"


End file.
